Baker boy
by allaboutwriting
Summary: The smell of fresh bread through winter’s chilliness, spring’s blissful atmosphere, summer’s hotness and autumn’s rain. All these sensations increased by his gaze. Flour, rain, wind, heat and petals make three great years. AU Sasuten


**Baker boy **

_A/N: Just a random idea that came to my mind last week, while walking to school._

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing, just the plot.**_

-------------------------------------------------------

Ever since the day she moved in to that street in the age of 3, she always seemed to be attracted by a simple and cute bakery that was just in the corner of her street. The bakery was small but cozy, with a simple decoration, walls painted of clear blue, like the sky and little white decorations filled the shelves, like fresh carnations, candle holders… That bakery reminded her of heaven, of a calm place where someone could rest while enjoying a good cup of coffee or tea, the smell of fresh bread in the air.

-------------------------------------------------------

The girl grew and so did the street, having more shops and more modern houses, people and cars always passing by. At the age of seven, the girl had become used to pass by the bakery every day, while coming back from school, her hand held by her mom or sometimes by her friends that ran with her to play at her house and every so often she would run alone, following a butterfly or cat that she'd spot on the street. And every time she passed by the bakery, she looked inside to peer at the baker, an old man, on his sixties, grey hair and face worn out by time, but always so gentle. And each time he looked back at her and smiled, she would smile back.

-------------------------------------------------------

In that same year that the girl turned seven, her parents died in a car accident. She never was the same. After the funeral, the girl passed by the bakery only to find the man looking at her with a comforting smile but, this time, she didn't smile back.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ten years passed by and the girl who had lived with her aunt for some time, now, at the age of seventeen, lived alone. She learned that the owner of the bakery had died and had left it to his wife who was always on the bakery. Still, even knowing that, the girl never entered that place anymore after her tragic lost. And now losing another important person in her life just made her feel worse.

One day while coming back from school, she peered in to the bakery as she always did, although never entering and noticed someone new, there was a new baker, a boy of her age, who she had never seen before. But this boy was mysterious, black onyx eyes and raven hair; looking as carefree as she would like to be again. In that second, while staring at him, he gazed at her and smiled, and for a long time, she smiled too.

After that encounter, each day, she would come back from school, turn the corner to her street, look into the bakery and smile at the boy who smiled back.

-------------------------------------------------------

They kept that habit throughout a year.

During Christmas, while it snowed outside, she walked slowly, backpack filled with books; enjoying the beautiful spectacle that was the snow falling little by little from the sky. Her gaze fell from the sky to the bakery that, as much inviting as it seemed, with hot chocolate signs on the door, stunning Christmas decorations, like candles leaving a warm smell mixed with the bread, snowflakes on the blue walls, small, but cute Christmas tree, she would only grin at him and continue her stroll.

-------------------------------------------------------

In the spring, when the atmosphere was serene and peaceful, flowers all over, the sky clear blue, the birds chirping, butterflies dancing in the air, she would walk by, ever so slowly, enjoying that great view that was the season, smile at him and go home.

When Summer came, hot and relieving, school finally ending, she passed by the bakery, her two long braids, moved as she turned to smile at the boy and moved again when she returned to her quick pace, that day she was some hurry to get home.

And, when leafs turned yellow, brown, red and made _"crush! crush!"_ every time that she, warm in her long coat and scarf, stepped on them, she saw, once again the boy working, and looking up to smile at her which she returned happily.

She never knew who he was, what was his name, never heard him talk, or if he studied, but she didn't mind. She was happy that way; he probably knew nothing about her too. They just smiled and looked in to each other's eyes felling warm and somewhat bubbly.

-------------------------------------------------------

And seasons continued to pass by as both grew and so did the bakery. The blue sky walls were replaced by a clear purple and white, making a beautiful effect of clouds. The daisies no longer were there, now you could smell the fresh carnations and freesias. The space was bigger as well, having now four small white tables with four chairs for anyone who wanted to rest. The girl noticed this, but did not enter the bakery. She only smiled and passed by.

-------------------------------------------------------

Till one day, while coming back from college, she noticed something, the boy wasn't there, and there wasn't anyone at the bakery. When it hit her that it was empty, the girl stopped on her tracks and stared blankly at her sight. She felt lost and dizzy, like they took something away from her. It made no sense and she only walked slowly not knowing where she was going. She ended up going to her house where she collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes wishing it was a dream.

The next day she did her usual path and when finally turned that corner looked inside and saw the boy smiling happily as he set the bread in the oven, the heat making his cheeks slightly flush. She felt less worried and saw that on the door had a sign saying "Back from vacations!" The girl almost screamed at her foolishness and at her dependence on the boy. Was she so needy of him? Was he the only light in her life? If so, he could not continue to be a simple smile in the end of the day. No, she needed to know him. But how? She never entered the bakery since her parents' death, and she felt if she went there all those lost feelings would come back. It was too much for her, she couldn't do it. And as a result, ever since that day she would not look at the bakery, neither at the boy. Every time she passed by she would rush to avoid gazing at him. And if she noticed it, ever since she stopped smiling at him, he stopped smiling too at anytime of the day, the boy started feeling sad too, of course, she did not notice that.

-------------------------------------------------------

For a couple of months she did that, not having anything to feel happy about, never thanking that bakery for being there.

-------------------------------------------------------

Seeing as it already had been twelve years since her parents had died, she decided to visit their grave, carrying a bouquet of orange and pink tulips, her parents favourite, the girl entered the cemetery, placed the flowers gently on their graves, smiling. Then she realized something. She had already lost the ones who meant the most to her, she couldn't lose him too. Maybe the baker boy was the only savior she could have. Maybe he felt lost too. She could only know that if she knew him. So she thanked her parents and took a tulip from one of the grave and placed it on the grave of the baker she once smiled to, the old man who always looked out for her while she played outside. Although now they were in different places, she felt him smile at her as she dashed to the bakery.

-------------------------------------------------------

The cold air of winter made her huff, as she stood there, on the door, too nervous to enter. But then she looked at him, sadly looking at the dough, never taking his eyes of it. It was the only encouragement she required, now much more calm, she went into the bakery, the bell on the door ringing softly, making him look at her. She only took off her jacket and sat down, breathing slowly. The old lady that took after the bakery after the owner died approached her and smiled saying that her order would be right up. The girl thought it was strange since she hadn't ordered anything. Even though she decided to just wait and took a moment look around the bakery, that although it had been made some changes it still looked the same.

In that second she felt someone move towards her, she looked up and there he stood, the baker boy as she called him, smiling as he always did and this time she smiled back.

"_Hi, I'm Sasuke, pleasure to meet you."_

"_Hi, I'm Tenten, nice too meet you too."_

**THE END**


End file.
